Lost Without You
by SailorCallie
Summary: Rachel, unable to keep her true feelings to Ross since the conception and birth of their daughter, Emma, shows her true feelings to her true love by song. But, will he take her back or make her life more miserable. For ALL R&R fans worldwide!


Lost Without You

By SailorCallie

DISCLAIMER: FRIENDS is owned by BKC, Warner Bros. Television, an AOL/Time Warner Company and NBC. I own the plot while the song belongs to Mrs. Vanessa L. Williams, wife of L.A. Laker, Rick Fox.

Summary: Rachel, unable to keep her true feelings to Ross since the conception and birth of their daughter, Emma, shows her true feelings to her true love by song. But, will her take her back or make her life more miserable. For **ALL** R&R fans worldwide! BTW, this is my first songfic and it's set during the current (9th) season, so no flames please.

Rated PG because of language.

May 16th, 2002.

"It's a girl!" said the mid-wife as Rachel delivers her and Ross Geller's daughter into the world.

"We did it, Rach." Said an excited Ross.

"Yeah, after 17 long hours in labor, I'd like to see you in my shoes." Said an exhausted Rachel as their daughter begins to cry.

A few hours later.

Joey walks towards Ross' jacket and picks up an engagement ring meant for Rachel. He turns around on bended knee and shows her the ring.

"Oh my God." Said a surprised Rachel. "Yes."

By then, the whole Ross/Joey/Rachel love triangle brew-ha-ha began.

Oct. 17, 2002.

Things have since calmed down between the weary trio. Ross is going to attend a paleontology seminar in Syracuse, but a certain someone has plans for him. (A/N: It's **not** Emily.)

"You're **_not_** going, Ross. Emma needs her father as much as she needs her mother." Said Rachel.

"Rach? I **have** to go or else my career teaching at NYU will be in jeopardy if I don't." replied Ross as he grabbed his bags.

"So, it's between myself and Emma, and that stupid job of yours, Ross Aaron Geller?" inquired Rachel. "Do you remember when you went to China, **you** came back home with Julie. You _even_ dated that whore, Emily and you ended up married and divorced that psycho because she **_made_** you choose between her and me. Had I yelled '**ROSS**' at the top of my lungs, we could've recreated 'The Graduate' and we'd live happily ever after, except that **you** kissed that bitch at the altar where it should be **_me_** instead!"

"Now hear this, Rachel Karen Green! We **_are_** on a break and **we'll NEVER** get back together for as long as we live!" hollered Ross as he stormed out of the apartment.

__

Ross Geller, you are so stubborn. Thought Rachel as she starts crying.

Twenty minutes later at Monica & Chandler's apartment. (i.e., Apt. 20) 

"You and Ross had another falling out again." Said Monica.

"Yes. He even said that we **are** on a break and we'll **_never_** get back together for as long we live." Said Rachel as she wipes the tears from her eyes. "I can't believe this. Ross and I have **_always_** been meant for each other since Lincoln High, and you know it too."

"I can't stand to see you and Ross fighting." said Chandler. "But then again, the couple who fights a lot, stays together more often."

"Chandler?" inquired a surprised Rachel.

"Well, it's true." Replied Chandler. "I have been babysitting Ben since I've quit my job as a result of being transferred to Tulsa."

"You must be watching Pokemon again." said Joey.

"That's because Ash and Misty **_always_** fight amongst themselves and have time to be at the other's side." said Phoebe as everyone looks at her. "Well, it's true."

__

What to do, what to do? thought Rachel as she finds a copy of Vanessa Williams' 'Next' album among Monica and Chandler's CD collection. "Hey, Mon. Do you think a song will convince Ross to take me back?"

"What do you have in mind?" inquired Monica.

Rachel takes a look at the back of the CD case and onto track 6, **Lost Without You**, and then she came up with a brilliant plan to get Ross back. "I have an idea, and I want all of you to participate."

"How?" inquired Chandler.

"With this song," Rachel points to the aforementioned track, "maybe I can get Ross to reconsider his flight to Syracuse and stay with Emma and I instead."

"Do you think it'll work?" inquired Phoebe.

"If it doesn't, then I'm moving out." replied Rachel.

One hour later at JFK airport.

"Flight 410 to Syracuse boarding in 45 minutes." said the announcer as Ross prepares to board his plane. "It's time." muttered a sullen Ross. _Rach, I'm sorry. But, I **have** to go to that seminar._

Just as Ross was about give his ticket to the taker, a familiar voice boomed on the speakers. "Attention everyone! If a Dr. Ross Geller's available, this song's for you."

__

Rachel? thought Ross.

The familiar voice boomed from the speakers again. "You made the ultimate mistake by choosing a career over love and family. With this song that I'm about to play, maybe you'll reconsider your decision to go to that seminar in Syracuse." Just when she's finished, the song starts to play on the intercom.

Never thought that if would be this way without you

It's taking all I have just to live day to day

My heart aches for you I can't believe we're through

Oh baby, I miss you

I'm lost, lost without you baby

The days aren't the same the nights are cold and gray

I need you in my life

If not now, then someday

As I think about the times we've shared together

The way I feel for you I know I'll never feel again

Memories of loving you still linger in my head

Oh baby, I miss you

I'm lost, lost without you baby

The days aren't the same the nights are cold and gray

I need you in my life

If not now, then someday

There's a feeling deep inside of me

That just won't let you go

And the more I fight it

The more it seems to show...can't let you go

I'm lost, lost without you baby

The days aren't the same the nights are cold and gray

I need you in my life

If not now, then someday

I'm lost, lost without you baby

The days aren't the same the nights are cold and gray

I need you in my life

If not now, then someday

Everyone in the terminal started to applaud as Rachel emerged and embraced Ross. "Oh, Ross. Will you forgive me?" inquired Rachel.

"I'm the one who should apologize." Said Ross as he kisses Rachel. "Will you marry me?"

"Did you hear that, everyone?!" yelled Rachel as she turns back to Ross. "**YES!** I'll marry you!"

Ross and Rachel continues to embrace each other as everyone, including the gang, continues to applaud the reunited _and_ engaged sweethearts.

The End


End file.
